A Imensidão das Águas
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Se havia mais alguma coisa que se pudesse dizer de Javert, era que ele era um homem de atitude. Com ele era tudo ou nada. Ou a pessoa merecia todo o seu ódio, ou todo o seu afeto. Não era adepto dos famosos e fáceis meios termos. [Oneshot]


**N.A.: Tava sem nada pra fazer, li Os Miseráveis pela milésima vez, e me veio a inspiração. Ha, ha, eu nunca tinha escrito nada que não fosse Harry Potter. Bem, espero que gostem...**

**

* * *

**

A Imensidão das Águas

Javert olhou para o rio Sena. Uma infinidade de pensamentos voou veloz em sua mente, sem que ele se detivesse em nenhum em especial. Muita coisa havia acontecido naquele dia e muita coisa andava em desordem em sua mente, e agora, ali, na margem de um rio secular, esperando a volta de Jean Valjean de sua casa, ele se sentia perdido e atordoado.

Dividido entre o dever e a moral.

A moral é algo difícil de ser definida, ele pensou. As rígidas regras que a sociedade francesa chamava de moral não poderiam ser sempre seguidas. Ou poderiam?

Nem tudo que as pessoas diziam poderia ser definido como moral. Muitas vezes, a moral divergia de uma pessoa para outra, de um povo para outro, de uma época para outra. A moral dos rebeldes em cujas mãos estivera ainda há pouco era matar policiais e lutar pela república atrás de barricadas na Rua Chanvrerie. A moral dos soldados era deter esses rebeldes. Moral era uma coisa que deveria vir mais de si mesmo que dos outros.

E sua moral, qual era?

Ele sempre acreditara na noção do dever. Em ordens a seguir. Na lei. Nunca se questionara a esse respeito. Todas as leis eram justas e todos os criminosos mereciam as galés. E, se não mereciam, não era ele quem iria julgar isso, e sim a justiça. Ele era apenas mero instrumento de execução e se contentava com isso. Essa era a sua moral: ser fiel ao dever.

E quando a moral e o dever seguiam caminhos opostos? O que ele deveria fazer?

Pela primeira vez, o frio Inspetor Javert se encontrava num dilema. Ele, um homem que poderia denunciar seu próprio pai, que subira na profissão pela sua incomparável presteza e dedicação, agora não sabia se devia seguir o dever. Não sabia o que era o certo.

Talvez os instrumentos da lei devessem ser máquinas, como trens e carruagens, ele pensou. Assim, não haveria questionamento. Então, de repente, se deu conta que os rebeldes da Rua Chanvrerie eram humanos. Que o questionamento existia em cada um deles, inclusive naquele jovem rapaz que haviam deixado na casa do avô, para morrer. Amarrado, naquelas barricadas, vira a morte de muitos rebeldes. Mas só agora lhe ocorrera que eles não estavam fazendo isso por desvio de caráter. Faziam o que achavam que era certo fazer.

Cada um dos soldados que matavam os rebeldes também não eram máquinas. Pensavam e questionavam. E faziam o que achavam que eram certo fazer.

Então, moral é isso. Você fazer o que acha que é certo fazer.

Mas o que era certo fazer?

Javert era totalmente dedicado ao seu trabalho. Tanto que, havia anos, ele era só um pedaço de si mesmo; era o frio Inspetor e nada mais. Havia anos ele havia perdido a sensibilidade para as coisas bonitas da vida; para a bondade e o calor do ser humano. Havia se importado tanto com livrar os seres humanos dos criminosos — em especial, de Jean Valjean —, que esquecera-se que era um deles.

E aquela demonstração de amor ao próximo ressuscitou coisas há muito mortas em seu coração.

Desde o começo da carreira, Javert tinha por princípio eliminar o sentimentalismo barato que era a maior fraqueza de seus colegas. Queria ser o policial perfeito; completamente centrado no dever. Não se casou, não se apaixonou; não deu margem nem para satisfazer as necessidades físicas do corpo. Era o dever, e apenas o dever. Comentava-se até que seu único amor era aquele: servir à lei. Sempre repetira para si mesmo que sentimentos eram uma fraqueza.

E, no entanto, bastava uma atitude como aquela, vinda de um ex-presidiário que ele perseguia incansavelmente havia muito e muito tempo, para amolecer seu coração.

— Que merda! — ele gritou bem alto para a noite.

Jean Valjean, sim, tinha uma vida digna. Tinha uma filha, uma linda jovem, e a amava. Tinha caridade. As pessoas o queriam por perto e gostavam de sua companhia. Javert lembrou-se da alegria dos rebeldes na barricada ao ver chegar o respeitável homem. Da devoção em salvar o jovem Mário e levá-lo até sua casa, quando poderia ter abandonado o rapaz e fugido. De quando fugiu no meio da noite carregando uma jovem garotinha nos braços.

Por muito e muito tempo, o único objetivo do inspetor era prender o foragido. Tinha-o na conta de homem pérfido e gatuno. Roubar um bispo, um homem digno, que vivia da caridade! Tirar a única moeda das mãos de um menino que nada tinha! Depois disfarçar-se de prefeito para enriquecer! As caridades do prefeito nada mais eram que modos de despistar a polícia — ele mesmo, demorara para desconfiar daquele homem tão "generoso" —, e de aliviar a consciência pesada.

Raiva era tudo o que sentia do condenado. Por várias vezes, esteve a ponto de pegá-lo: naquela noite em Paris, na casa do ladrão Thénardier. Mas sempre alguma coisa o impedia de concretizar seus planos; o homem escapava, de um modo ou de outro.

Imaginou que, após ter perseguido Valjean por tantos anos, seus sentimentos de raiva mal-resolvida seriam recíprocos.

Então por que ele o libertara quando poderia deixá-lo morrer?…

— Isso tudo é uma grande merda — murmurou para si mesmo.

E aí, volta a questão primordial. O que é certo nessa vida?

Se havia mais alguma coisa que se pudesse dizer de Javert, era que ele era um homem de atitude. Com ele era tudo ou nada. Ou a pessoa merecia todo o seu ódio, ou todo o seu afeto. Não era adepto dos famosos e fáceis meios-termos.

Por isso, talvez, tudo tenha se tornado tão claro em sua mente. Expostos, lado a lado, a raiva que sentia de Jean Valjean; a gratidão que lhe devia; a vida que lhe devia. Devia-lhe um último favor, e esse favor era deixá-lo escapar. Mas isso era contradizer o dever.

Moral e dever, dever e moral, moral e dever, dever e moral…

E então, Javert encontrou a resposta. Clara como as águas do Sena, naquela noite.

Agora, só havia uma coisa certa a fazer. Pelo menos o que ele achava que era certo a fazer.

— É a minha moral — ele inspirou profundamente —, e o meu dever fazer isso.

Então, passou uma perna por cima da amurada da ponte. Depois a outra. Por um momento, sentou-se e deixou que o vento frio batesse em seu rosto.

Quando Jean Valjean fosse procurar Javert, não o encontraria.

A imensidão das águas do Sena havia sido o túmulo frio do inspetor Javert. Pois morrer era o certo a fazer. Era seu dever.

* * *

**N.A.: Pois é. Eu adoro o Javert. Ele e o Mário são meus personagens preferidos do livro, e eu adoro esse senso de dever dele, então decidi enfeitar um pouquinho essa cena do suicídio dele.**

**Bem, essa fic é meio que um presente de aniversário pra mim, porque eu faço aniversário dia 30. Quem está esperando capítulo 8 da "Perfume de um Lírio", não se desespere, pois virá logo.**

**Bem, quem gostou, Read and Review!**


End file.
